Pathways
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 437 (hardcover) 501 (paperback) | Year = various, 24th century | ISBN = 0671003461 (hardcover) ISBN 0671026267 (paperback) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABAbridged = Yes | ABReadBy = Robert Picardo | ABRunTime = 5 hours | ABPublisher = Simon & Schuster Audio | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 0671582305 (cassette) (Audible) }} The untold story of Captain Janeway's crew! Summary ;From the book jacket :"''Sir... if I'm prying or anything," Harry Kim said, "you don't have to answer. But how was it... that you quit Starfleet, and joined the Maquis? I mean, to go through the Academy, and be a Starfleet officer... and then to give it all up – well, I just wondered how that happened."'' :Chakotay drew a breath. It was something he had spent a great deal of time contemplating, and he wasn't entirely sure he had an easy answer. "''To tell you that, I'd practically have to tell you the story of my life."'' :"''If you're willing to tell it, I'd sure like to hear it."'' :Chakotay looked around at his group. Several people were listening to the conversation, and seemed intrigued by the prospect of learning more about their First Officer. It occurred to him that this might be as good a way as any to pass some time. "''All right. If anybody gets bored you can go to sleep. I won't be offended."'' :He paused a moment to think how to start, and looked up at the night sky, dotted with stars. Suddenly an image shot into his mind, one he hadn't thought about for some twenty years, and he knew that was the beginning of his tale. "''When I was fifteen, my father and I took a trip together, and it was a turning point in my life."'' The crew of the are captured by an alien race and are forced to live in a prison camp to escape without Captain Janeway, who is missing for most of the book. While their time in the prison camp, they work on a crude hand-made transporter to beam out. They pass the time at night by telling their life stories to each other. Background Information * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett and read by Robert Picardo (which is ironic, as The Doctor does not appear in this story). * Pathways was considered canon by the writers and producers of Star Trek: Voyager following its publication. Many of its plot details made their way into episodes. However, like Mosaic, it has been superseded in some cases by events in later seasons. * The framing sequence for this book takes place a little less than a year after Seven of Nine joins the Voyager crew. * The paperback edition of the novel contained Chapter Two of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. * An extract from this novel appeared in ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 44. Characters ; Kathryn Janeway ; Chakotay ; Harry Kim ; Tom Paris ; B'Elanna Torres ; Tuvok ; Seven of Nine ; Neelix ; Kes ; Vorik References Maquis cs:Pathways de:Schicksalspfade Category:Audiobooks Category:Novels